


HAPPY EASTER

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, devil-junkrat - Freeform, egg painting, krampus-junkrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	HAPPY EASTER

It was Easter and Mako had decorated his house with pictures and statues of bunnies, chickens, he grew some barley and had catkins too.

His little friends, devil, and krampus run around the house, trying to tickle each other with feathers.

Mako watched the decorations, they looked really nice but something was missing.

Then he had an idea. “Hey, want to paint eggs with me?”

The creatures looked at him in excited. “Yeah” “That sounds fun.”

Mako scooped his friends on his hand and went to the kitchen.

He boiled some eggs and when they were cooling off he fetched the paints.

Krampus and devil got their own small paint brushes that Mako made from cotton swabs.

Mako painted pics of chicks and bunnies on his eggs when the creatures drew different lines and dots.

“Hey, there’s something on your nose.” the krampus said to the devil and when his friend turned around he booped his nose with the cotton swab that had some paint on it.

“Hey!” the devil said and booped his friend's nose too with some paint too.

Both started to giggle and had a small paint fight with each other.

Mako looked at their playing and snorted. He took some paint and booped both on their cheeks. “Got you.”

“Mako!” “That’s not fair!” the creatures shouted.

Mako lifted them on his hands and let them paint his face for revenge.

All of them laughed, having a good time.

They painted the eggs, left them to dry and went to the living room.

“I have a little game idea, want to hear it?” Mako asked and lifted his friends on the table.

The creatures tails wiggled wildly. “What is it?”

“I’ll hide some chocolate eggs and you have to find them. When you have done it, you can eat all that you have found. No fighting though, you have to play it fair and square, got it?”

The devil and krampus nodded in agreement.

“Before I start to hide the eggs, I have something from you.” Mako said and took a small box that contained small bunny ears and baskets.

He gave them to his friends who wore them immediately.

Mako had to look somewhere else and cover his face for the cuteness in front of him.

“You close your eyes and I’ll tell when I’m done with the hiding the eggs.”

His friends closed his eyes while he hid the goodies in different places.

“All done. When you have found an egg, you can put them in the basket.”

Mako lifted the creatures on the floor and they ran off.

He chuckled when their little tails wiggled wildly and heard happy sounds coming from them every time they found an egg.

Time passed by. “We found them all!” the creatures yelled.

Mako lifted them on the table again and looked at their baskets. “Great job, now you can eat them. Don’t eat too much though so you don’t get the stomach ache.”

The devil and the krampus ate their treats with joy, giving some for Mako too.

His friends started to doze off, they yawned and rubbed their eyes.

“Sleepy? You can take a small nap, I’ll make dinner for us later.” Mako smiled and pet their heads gently.  
The creatures nuzzled his hand. “Can we snuggle your chest when we sleep please?” “That would be so nice.”

“Of course.” Mako said and went to the corridor, he took a scarf from there and turned it into a hammock where he lifted his friends who started to sleep.

Mako sat on the sofa and started to read a book, hearing small purrs and seeing them sleeping side by side, still wearing their bunny ears.

He chuckled and thought that this Easter was nicest and cutest he ever had.


End file.
